Si la amas déjala ir Si vuelve será siempre tuya Brittana
by ProudofbeNayaholic
Summary: Es la historia de dos universitarias, Brittany S. Pierce y Santana Lopez. Brittany cree conocer el amor hasta que lo encuentra en su segundo bimestre en su penultimo año de la universidad. Santana se cierra en el amor, pero, aquella rubia la hará abrir su corazón? o simplemente será una conocida mas. Una historia Brittana junto con Faberry y Hannily
1. Presentación

New York, la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Santana Lopez, una chica de 19 años, piel brillante, morena, lozana, con el pelo color azabache, brilloso y sedoso, unos ojos color avellana, iba en su último año en la Universidad, ella estudiaba Diseño gráfico, era su sueño ser una profesional en eso, le encantaba todo lo relacionado con dibujar, exponer, y crear cosas, su madre la apoyaba totalmente, ella decía "Sí eso te hace feliz, eso será". Todo iba perfecto en su último año, tenía altas notas, su madre estaba orgullosa de ella, tenía un futuro asegurado, se podría decir que tenía todo, todo excepto AMOR, eso era algo a lo que ella siempre se cerraba, ¿por qué? , ella creció en una familia muy unida, sus padres se amaban, y ella lo notaba desde muy corta edad, pero a los 6 años su padre se enfermó gravemente, haciéndolo estar en cama casi todo el día, Santana veía como su madre lloraba por el todas las noches, hasta que un día su padre falleció y ella vió como su madre quedó destrozada, desde ese entonces ella se prometió nunca enamorarse de alguien, ya que algún día la defraudaría, le rompería el corazón y ella quedaría como su progenitora, rota, destrozada, sin corazón.

Brittany S. Pierce, una chica de 18 años, piel blanca, lindas pecas en la cara, ojos celestes como el cielo, hermoso pelo, rubio, le faltaban dos años para acabar la Universidad, ella fue obligada por sus padres a estudiar Derecho, cosa que no le gustaba mucho, pero lo hacía por obligación, ya que sus padres eran los abogados más importantes de New York , pero su mayor sueño era estudiar Danza, le encantaba hacer piruetas, bailar libremente, pero según sus padres eso era "basura". Según ella lo único bueno que tenía era su novio, "perfecto" según sus padres, Artie Abrams un estudiante de Leyes igual que Brittany, llevaban casi 3 meses saliendo, era su primera relación formal. Pero siempre sintió que algo le faltaba, algo que Artie no podía darle, pero aún no sabía que era o quién era…

Era lunes, la alarma sonó en la habitación de Santana a las 7:30 AM.

Hmmm, un ratito más mamá, por favor… - Dijo susurrando,

Santana levantarte no seas ociosa! Son las 7:30, y tienes clase a las 8! – le gritó su compañera de cuarto. – Y no soy tu mamá!

¿POR QUÉ NO ME LEVANTASTE ANTES? SABES QUE EL RELOG ESTÁ ATRASADO! – Le gritó a Emily

Llevo gritándote hace media hora, pero dormías como una roca! – le respondió riendo

Dios.. voy a llegar tarde, y hoy empieza un nuevo bimestre! – gritaba Santana. – DONDE COÑO HAS PUESTO MI ROPA INTERIOR EMILY?!

Donde la habrás dejado ayer Santanita, no te vi después que saliste del club con esa chica rubia…

Chica rubia? Club? De que demonios estás hablando Emily – Respondió confundida Santana

JAJAJA, Has memoria…


	2. Aquella rubia

*Flashback*

Emily y Santana estaban en un club… algo peculiar, era un bar Gay, aunque Emily fuera heterosexual, o eso era lo que ella decía. Ambas llegaron bien vestidas, Santana con un pantalón pegado, negro y una casaca de cuero, dejando ver un pronunciado escote, mientras Emily iba con un pantalón de jean pegado a sus largas piernas, y un pequeño polo que hacía juego con sus botas marrones.

A penas entraron al bar, una rubia de pequeña estatura se acercó a Emily, haciéndola bailar muy pegadas, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Santana. Ella solo estaba sentada en la barra tomando una copa de algo color rosado, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero quería pasar bien la noche.

Hola latina hermosa – le dijo una de las camareras que andaba por ahí

Ehhhm, Hola, soy Santana – Dijo con un tono seductor, ya se le habían pasado las copas

Quieres diversión? – le preguntó la camarera, atrevidamente

Solo una noche. – le respondió cortante Santana

Trato, linda.

Ambas se encaminaron hacia unos pequeños cuartos, que se encontraban en el bar, pasaron por un pasadizo donde habían todo tipo de parejas besándose, o teniendo sexo con ropa, según decía Santana. Llegaron a la habitación 401, donde la ropa estaba tirada por el piso, las sábanas desarmadas, y dos cuerpos desnudos sobre ella.

*Fin del flashback*

- Y… yo te traje hasta acá, ya que te encontré tirada casi desnuda sobre la puerta de la habitación- le respondía Emily, riéndose.

- No es gracioso Emily! Hoy es como mi segundo primer día! Y llegaré tarde, demonios- respondió Santana molesta

- Tranquila Sant.. – Dijo Emily cuando fue interrumpida por Santana

- Oye, que yo recuerde, tu estabas bien juntita con una rubia, que ahora que me acuerdo se me hace algo familiar… - Respondió pensativa Santana

- NO! VETE! TIENES QUE IR A CLASES SANTANA! HABLAMOS LUEGO! – Le respondió nerviosa Emily

- Mas tarde me contarás Fields! – Y salió corriendo de su cuarto, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Emily Fields era una de sus mejores amigas, la conocía desde que llegó a la universidad, no podía molestarse con ella, aunque siempre la sacaba de quicio, o la hacía renegar, Emily era su cómplice en todo, sin decir que era una de las mejores estudiantes de Leyes, una carrera que a la morena le apasionaba .

Santana caminaba despistada, pensando en la rubia, con la que vio a su mejor amiga la noche pasada, hasta que lo recordó… su compañera de Diseño gráfico!

Hanna Marin! – gritó entusiasmada, al encontrar a la amante de su amiga, sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien, una rubia más alta que ella de preciosos ojos azules, en los que se perdió por unos minutos, hasta que reaccionó al ver sus cosas tiradas

Lo siento mucho, esque voy tarde a clases – Se disculpó la rubia

No te preocupes, yo también venia pensando en otras cosas- Respondió la morena

Jaja, bueno soy Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce – le dijo, ofreciendo su mano para saludarla

Santana Lopez – le respondió la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja


	3. Clases juntas

Después que la rubia se alejó despidiéndose con la mano, Santana se quedó parada, con una gran sonrisa, pero segundos más tarde, esa sonrisa se borró, y se dijo a sí misma

No, No santana, no te puedes enamorar de alguien, recuérdalo! – Se dijo en voz baja, regresando a su aula de clase

Cuando llegó, todos estaban sentados, y la profesora al frente informándoles algo, ella trató de ser silenciosa al pasar pero no lo logró

Buenas noches, señorita López – Le dijo su profesora Emma

Disculpe profesora, yo… me levanté tarde.. – Dijo algo apenada Santana

Tome asiento- le respondió la profesora

…Bueno, hoy al ser un nuevo bimestre, tendremos invitados a la case, los de la clase de Leyes se nos unirán, ya que tienen un proyecto el cual lo harán juntos, en parejas , Pasen – Dijo la profesora.

La gente iba pasando…

Dios, que aburrido será el dia, junto con estos niños de papi que quieren ser unos abogados, que mueren en plata…

Cuando de repente una chica rubia, de ojos azules entró al salón con una sonrisa inocente, angelical, Santana la reconoció ella era Brittany…

Hey Santana! – le llamó Brittany desde la puerta

Se acuerda mi nombre… - susurró Santana – Hola Brittany! – Dijo algo nerviosa

Me puedo sentar aca? – Dijo, señalando el asiento de al costado de Santana

Ehhh, claro.. si quieres – respondió, poniéndose colorada.

No podía dejar de ver su blanca y brillante piel, y sus cabellos rubios, hasta que una de sus compañeras la sacó de su concentración

Oye Lopez, no tires baba por la nueva, que se te nota desde lejos – le dijo una de sus compañeras

Callate Q. Mira, ahí llega el gnomo, que te trae de arriba abajo, Dios, pero que naríz tan grande, parece de juguete! – Respondió Santana

CALLATE LOPEZ! Ella es… es una belleza natural – Respondió Quinn, mirando hacia una morena pequeña

Belleza? Belleza?! Una bien abstracta será, yo no encuentro nada bello en ese enano de blanca nieves – Respondió Santana por lo bajo, riendo

Ahí viene cállate. – Le respondió Quinn

Rachel Berry, una morena de pequeña estatura, estudiaba diseño gráfico, aunque siempre había querido ser cantante, o actriz, ella era novia de un chico rico, el cual ni la valoraba, Finn Hudson, o como le decían Quinn y Santana, Finnesa. Atrás de Rachel, entraba otra rubia

La rubia de Fields! – gritó Santana, sin percatarse que todos voltearon a verla

Lo siento – respondió avergonzada, mirando hacia todos los lados

Brittany se dio cuenta de lo avergonzada que se encontraba la morena, así que atinó a darle su mano, para que se sintiera mejor, ese rose de piel, lo sintió Santana como un choque de electricidad…

Recuerda, No amor Santana. Pero es tan linda. NO! Piensa que es Berry! Piensa que es Berry! – Se dijo así misma, dándose cuenta que sería imposible dejar de verla.


	4. Ideas

Después de sus clases, Santana volvió a la habitación, necesitaba respuestas de Emily, abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo… confuso?

Me quieres Emily, solo acéptalo. – le decía la rubia a Emily

No, esto está mal, eres una chica! – gritó Emily

Y? no me importa el resto, solo tú, solo que tú me quieras – le dijo con los ojos brillosos Hanna

Dame tiempo por favor, esto es un gran cambio para mi – le respondió Emily

Tienes todo el tiempo Emily, pero algún día, alguien hará por mi, lo que tu no puedes hacer por miedo, ahí acabará el tiempo – le dijo Hanna, mientras salía del cuarto de la morena

Santana entró despacio, viendo a Emily llorar , se acercó cuidadosamente a ella por detrás

Emily… qué ha pasado?

San.. Santana.. tu desde cuanto estás escuchando todo esto? – le dijo nerviosamente

No te preocupes Emily, sabes que soy tu amiga, no tienes porqué esconderte acá…

Gracias – le respondió Emily abrazándola y llorando más fuerte

Ahora… cuéntame cómo es que ha pasado todo esto – le respondió Santana

*Flashback*

Emily se encontraba alistándose, cuando alguien tocó la puerta, ella esperó que sea Santana, ya que siempre olvidaba algo en su habitación

Ya te he dicho López! Que seas mas organizada, así la próxima no se te olvida nada – dijo abriendo la puerta, quedándose paralizada al ver a la otra chica que estaba enfrente suyo

Emily… Hola.. – Le dijo algo nerviosa la rubia

Hanna.. tu…tu qué haces aca? – le dijo Emily con miedo

No lo se, pero vine por ti, quería verte – le respondió Hanna siendo sincera

Bueno… pasa,si quieres – le respondió Emily

Emily.. yo… te iba a decir…. Esque yo… - Titubeaba Hanna

Dime Hanna – dijo algo insegura la morena

Aquí va… no he podido dejar de pensar ni un maldito minuto en ti, desde esa noche en el bar, todo el día trato de tener el valor para llamarte, buscarte, pero nada, y ahora estoy aquí, enfrente tuyo, diciéndote que estoy enamorada, perdidamente enamorada de ti – Finalizó Hanna

Tú.. enamorada…? Yo… Hanna, yo … - Dijo Emily impactada, Ella también había tenido toda esas emociones esos últimos dias, solo que se los guardaba para ella, le daba miedo aceptarlos

Dime que me quieres, acéptalo, porfavor, se que lo haces tanto como yo – dijo Hanna

*Fin del flashback*

Emily seguía llorando en el pecho de Santana, pasados unos minutos, se relajó y respiró lentamente, levantando su cara y mirando a Santana

No has dicho ninguna palabra, Estás bien? – preguntó Emily

Si perfectamente – respondió Santana saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Emily confundida

Deambulaba por el pasillo, en la mente solo tenia a esa rubia de ojos azules que le quitaba el aliento con solo verla

Hola Santana – dijo alegre la misma rubia de sus pensamiento

Hey Brittany, como estás?

Pues… voy algo apurada, he quedado con mi novio, Artie

Novio, novio, novio, fueron las palabras que resonaron en la cabeza de Santana, SÍ, Brittany tenía novio.

Ah, tienes novio, cuanto tiempo van? – Preguntó Santana en un tono un poco celoso

Unos , tres meses – respondió Brittany algo confundida por el tono de Santana

Felicidades, debe ser un buen chico, brittany – dijo la morena

Sí, lo es… creo. Bueno San, me tengo que ir, llego tarde, adiós- Respondió llendose, con una sonrisa

San… Nadie me decía San desde pequeña, o mejor dicho, no le dejaba a nadie decirme así – susurró Santana para sí misma.

La noche cayó, Santana no se atrevía a volver a su habitación así que fue a ver a Quinn, llegó a su habitación 607 y tocó la puerta

Quinn! Despierta! Deja de soñar con el gnomo! Y ábreme la maldita puerta! – Gritó Santana

Dios, santana alguien te ha dicho que pareces callejonera con esa voz que tienes? – respondió Quinn de mala gana

Ja ja ,que graciosa Q, una pregunta – dijo Santana

Dime antes que te lanze una almohada para que te calles – respondió Q

Lo tuyo con lo del gnomo, como es? No las entiendo

Bueno… no es tan difícil de entender, ella me.. gusta… pero tiene novio, Finnesa. – Respondió algo apenada Quinn

Nose porqué lo detesto! Tiene unas tetillas gigantes! Me dan ganas de retorcerlas, no se porqué! – respondió Santana, haciendo sonreír a Quinn

Bueno, y a qué se debe tu pregunta estimada Santana callejonera Lopez?

Bueno… tu sabes… ella, la de derecho… rubia… celestes… ella. – Finalizó Santana

NOOOOOOO, BRITTANY? LA LINDA RUBIA QUE SE SENTÓ A TU COSTADO? TE GUSTA? DESDE CUANDO SANTANA! – Preguntó exaltada Quinn

No, bueno, nose, Ella tiene novio, Q. Yo recién la conozco, apenas y hablamos. – respondió Santana

Tengo una excelente idea, - Dijo Quinn, haciendo que a Santana le entrara un miedo terrible. Las ideas de Quinn, nunca fueron buenas.


	5. Artie

Despues de que Quinn le contase su plan, Santana volvió a su habitación encontrándose con Emily, quien la miraba confundida

Porqué te fuiste así? – le preguntó Emily algo molesta

Esque.. Emily no quiero que sufras por alguien, se como es que le rompan el corazón a alguien, se como estuvo mi mama tantas noches llorando porque papá se fue – le respondió sincera Santana

No lo hago Santana, gracias, gracias por preocuparte por mi – le dijo abrazándola

Si, si lo haces, te haces daño tu misma, y a ella, al no querer aceptar que la quieres – respondió la morena mas baja

Esque, no lo entiendes! Qué diría mi mama, mi familia entera, si supiera que estoy con una chica, santana! – gritó Emily

Nada! Sí de verdad te quieren te aceptarían Emily!

No, no entiendes Santana – Respondió Emily

Sí, lo entiendo , he pasado por esto, te apoyaré sea lo que sea – Respondió Santana

Gracias.

Ambas se abrazaron, tenían muchos años de amistad, se conocían perfectamente.

El sol se colaba por la ventana del cuarto 401, ambas dormían tranquilamente, hasta que el ruido de la alarma sonó, 7:00 am.

Despierta Santana- dijo Emily lanzándole una almohada

Si no quieres que tu cabeza termine en el lavamanos, deja de tirarme almohadas para levantarme – la amenazó Santana

Santana se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida, y se vistió para ir a clases, hoy sería diferente. Llegó a clases puntual, a lo lejos divisó a Quinn, mirando a Rachel, la cual estaba con Finn, abrazados

Tranquila Q, seguro se da cuenta de los enormes pechos que tiene Finnesa y lo deja- le dijo Santana animándola

Jaja Gracias San – le respondio

San? Sabes que nadie me dice así – respondio la morena

Bueno SANTANA, ahí viene tu rubia

Santana volteó y, estaba en lo cierto, ahí llegaba Brittany sonriente, Santana alzó su mano para saludarla, con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Britt, pero la sonrisa de la morena se borró al ver quien venia con ella, cogida de la mano, su Novio, dedujo la morena.

Hola San, te presento a Artie mi novio- dijo Brittany entusiasmada

Hola Artie… Soy Santana – Dijo ella con un tono molesto

Un gusto Santana – Respondió educadamente el chico

Britt te sentarás conmigo? – Respondió Santana

A Brittany se le movió algo en el estomago al escuchar ese diminutivo de la boca de Santana y sin pensarlo respondió

Claro San!

Artie vio todo, Britt? Nisiquiera el la podía llamar así, la rubia no se lo permitia, no le gustaba.

Brittany, donde me siento yo? – dijo Artie confundido

Oh verdad, bueno… - Dijo Brittany mirando a Santana

Yo me voy, no te preocupes – Dijo cortante Santana

No Sant… - intentó hablar Brittany

Genial amor, ahora me sentaré a tu lado – respondió Artie

Si, genial… - respondió poco convencida Brittany

Santana observaba de lejos a la pareja, tenia la mirada un poco triste, hoy le diría a Brittany para ir a tomar un helado. Acabada la hora, fue rápido a su cuarto, ya no soportaba ver mas a la pareja, llegando a su cuarto se encontró con Emily

Hey Emily

Hola Santana, que te pasa? Tienes la cara.. mas rara de la normal – dijo con un tono gracioso, Emily

Que graciosa estás – respondió sarcástica la morena menor

Bueno cuéntame – interrogó Emily

Una rubia, Brittany Pierce… - dijo Santana

PIERCE? La rubia de ojos azules y pelos dorados? – Preguntó Emily

Sí ella misma

Pero… te gusta? – Preguntó Emily confusa

Dios, ni yo misma lo se!, solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella – respondió alterada Santana

Ella está en mi clase, Santana, y su novio es… odioso. – Respondió Emily

Si, me he dado cuenta, hoy le iba a decir para ir a tomar un helado, tengo enterado que le gusta, pero llegó con su novio y me fui.

Diablos… - intentó decir Emily

Oye, y qué paso con tu rubia? – Preguntó Santana

Bueno.. solo le pedí tiempo y ahí quedó… - respondió triste

Dime, en serio qué paso?

Hoy la vi, estaba con otra chica, ella la abrazaba – dijo Emily

Y QUE HACES ACA? PORQUE NO ESTÁS CON ELLA Y DEJAS QUE LE OTRA LA ABRAZE , TU DEBERIAS ESTAR EN SU LUGAR! – respondió alterada Santana

Porque, fui YO la que le pidió espacio! Nose como decirle, como hablar, y decirle que me mata verla con otra mujer.

Ayudame con Brit, yo lo haré con esa rubia – Respondió decidida Santana

Brit? Así la llamas ahora? Que rápida Lopez.


	6. Conociendonos

Los días pasaban y Artie no se despegaba de Brittany, ella siempre trataba de buscar excusas para estar un momento a solas, o un momento con alguien…

Artie, tengo que estudiar, hablamos mañana, sí? – Dijo Britany algo cortante

Pero amor, recién son las 2 de la tarde, no me puedes dejar así nomás – Respondió Artie apenado

Tengo muchos exámenes, entiendeme cariño – Repuso Brittany

Bueno, hablamos luego, sí? Adios – Respondió Artie dejándole un marcado beso en los finos labios de Brittany

POV SANTANA

Si, he visto como la ha besado, como se sentirá…? NO! No puedo pensar en eso, reacciona Santana, que diablos te pasa, se supone que tu eres de Lima Hights, no puedes enamorarte de alguien que tiene novio! O si…?

Hey Britt – Dijo Santana

Saaaaaan! Como estás? – Respondió Brittany abrazándome

Ehh Britt, tu quieres… quieres ir a tomar un helado? Sinoquieresnoimporta –Dije rápidamente por los nervios

Claro San! Me encantaría – Me respondió Brittany, jalando de mi mano, Dios que mano tan suave, se acopla tan bien a la mía

Caminaban por central Park, Santana estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabia que preguntarle o de que hablarle a la linda rubia de su costado.

Y… Britt, de donde eres?

De mi casa Sany – Respondió Brittany con toda la inocencia que tenia

JAJAJA, en serio Britt, dime!

En serio, pero bueno soy de Holanda – Respondió Brittany

De veras? Nunca he visitado – Argumentó Santana

Algún dia iremos juntas – Dijo la rubia

Juntas.. JUNTAS , esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Santana, y se imaginó a una rubia y una morena, paseadas tomadas de la mano, caminando por un lindo parque, ella le daba a su rubia su chaqueta cuando tenia frio, y la rubia le agradecía con un tierno beso en los labios …

Santy? Me estás escuchando? Hola? – Preguntó Brittany

Ah, sí perdón Britt, bueno, helado de que sabor?

FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESA – Respondió Britt fuertemente

Dios, Britt, si Quinn te oyera diría que hablas como "Callejonera" – Respondió Santana

Que es callejonera San? – Preguntó inocentemente Brittany

Nada Britt, nada

Llegaron hasta un puesto de helados, el que vendía los helados, era un apuesto chico rubio, que se vió muy interesado en la morocha

Hola linda, de que deseas tu helado? – Preguntó el heladero

Uno de chocolate para mi, y para ella uno de fresa – Respondió Santana

En un momento hermosa- Le respondió el heladero guiñándole el ojo a Santana

Y.. estás soltera linda?- Preguntó de nuevo el heladero

Brittany se dio cuenta de las intenciones de heladero y no pudo dejar de sentir como su garganta se le hacía un nudo al ver como ese heladerucho le coqueteaba a su San

No, no está soltera, está conmigo – Respondió Brittany agarrando la mano de Santana

Una lastima – Respondió el heladero

Santana aún seguía en shock, no procesaba todo lo que había pasado en un minuto

Por qué hiciste eso Britt?

Porque… no viste como te miraba! Te desnudaba mirándote San! Te podía violar! Yo tenia que hacer algo – Respondió nerviosamente Britt

Bueno gracias, me salvé de ser violada por un pervertido heladero!

Siguieron caminando con sus helados, llegaron a una banca, en donde se sentaron a terminar de comerlos

Hey San, tienes un poquito de helado, por ahí en tu cara – Dijo Brittany

Donde? Acá? – Dijo santana limpiándose la cara

No, tonta, por aca – Respondió Brittany pasando su dedo, por la comisura de los labios de Santana, disfrutando el momento

Santana cerró los ojos al tacto de Brittany sobre sus labios, hasta que algo la sacó de sus pensamientos

Brittany mi amor, te llevo buscando hace rato – Respondió

Oh no, ese estúpido siempre arruinando mis momentos, algún dia lo mandaré a Lima Hights, o mejor lo mando con la gnomo, tal vez ella le pueda hacer daño con su enorme naríz – Penso Santana , haciéndose referencia a Artie


	7. Megan

Los días pasaban, cada vez que cierta morena trataba de acercarse a la linda rubia con sueño de ser bailarina uno estúpido cuatro ojos, como lo llamaba ella, se metía en su camino.

Una mañana se la encontró sola, con un semblante triste, caminando por los pasillos

Hey Britt , qué pasa? – Preguntó Santana

Ar…Art..Artie.. él.. él… me hizo daño San – Dijo empezando a sollozar Brittany

QUÉ?! , QUÉ TE HIZO? AHORA CONOCERÁ DE DONDE VENGO, Y LE PASARÁN COSAS MALAS – Respondió la latina

No San, él, me abrió los ojos…

*Flashback*

- Hola amor – Saludo Artie dejando un brusco beso en los labios de la rubia

- Hola Artie – Respondió la rubia algo fastidiada por el beso recibido

- Ehhh, yo te quería decir que, si querías venir a mi habitación mas tarde, mis compañeros de cuarto saldrán, tu sabes… - Dijo Artie, un poco avergonzado

Seguro quiere que le ayude en alguna materia, en algún proyecto, siempre le da vergüenza pedírmelo, pensó la rubia

Claro cariño, llegaré a las 6 – respondió sonriente la rubia

Genial, adiós – respondió Artie, emocionado

Brittany llegó a su habitacion, se vistió, metió algunos apuntes de distintas materias, en especial las que Artie llevaba, después de todo ella no era tan tonta en esos cursos. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Artie

Hola Artie – dijo resplandeciente Brittany

Hola mi amor, no perdamos tiempo, mis compañeros pueden venir rápido – dijo el castaño, y Brittany lo miró confundida

Que.. – pero no pudo terminar con lo que iba a decir porque Artie se había abalanzado hacia sus labios, atacando parte de su cuello

Artie que tienes! Me está doliento – Dijo Brittany algo molesta

Yo se que quieres, síguela linda – dijo Artie tratando de quitarle la polera a Brittany

No! Qué te pasa! Pensé que íbamos a estudiar, que te ayudaría en algunas materias porque se que siempre te avergüenza pedírmelo – Dijo Brittany un poco mas calmada

Materias? En serio? Crees que te pediría ayuda en materias Brittany? Dejate de juegos y sigamos – Dijo atacando el cuello de la rubia

No! Te dije que no estaba preparada para hacer.. hacer esto!

LLEVO ESPERANDOTE 3 MESES BRITTANY, 3 MALDITOS MESES! CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE ESTARÁS PREPARADA? NO SOY IDIOTA – dijo Artie exaltado

No estoy lista, entiéndelo. – Respondió seria Brittany

Dios, que estúpida eres! Si sigues así nadie te querrá! – dijo Artie, lastimándola con cada palabra que decía a la rubia

Estupida, nadie te querrá… se quedó pensando Brittany

Vamos amor, vamos a mi habitación – Dijo Artie y la levantó contra su voluntad

No Artie, no! – Gritaba la rubia

Cuando gritas, me pones mas….- dijo besándole el cuello fuertemente, dejándolo enrojecido

Basta por favor – Decía la rubia, haciendo que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus azules ojos

*Fin del flashback*

- Ese hijo de… - Iba a gritar Santana

- Me hizo daño San – dijo la rubia tirándose a los brazos de la latina

- No te preocupes cariño, haré que ese estúpido pague lo que ha hecho – dijo la latina , hasta que algo hizo tic, en su cerebro , había dicho la palabra CARIÑO y se quedó helada por un momento, fijando su mirada en la nada

- No San, solo quiero olvidarme de él – respondió Brittany llorando

Santana la miró tiernamente, transmitiéndole todo su cariño en ese pequeño abrazo , hasta que notó los moretones que tenia la rubia en el cuello

Britt, el te hizo eso? – Dijo la latina señalando las marcas moradas en el cuello de la rubia

Si.. – dijo la rubia tirándose a llorar de nuevo

Pagarás muy caro cuatro ojos, te voy a mandar a Lima hights y haré que todo Snixx caiga sobre ti. Penso la latina.

Al otro lado de la universidad, otra morena, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, en una rubia, de pelo corto, ojos verdes

Me estoy enamorando de ella… , no puedo! Es una chica! Y.. – Dijo cuando fue interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta

Em? Puedo pasar? Soy Hanna – Dijo dulcemente la pequeña rubia

Ehh… est…este…. Claro pasa – Respondió entrecortadamente la morena

Venia a pedirte algunos apuntes, esque los de mi clase se han ido a una excursión, pero yo no tenía ganas de ir, mucha tierra, insectos, iugh. – Dijo la rubia, haciendo reir a la morena

Claro claro, tengo los de Santana acá.. – dijo la morena cuando el celular de Hanna las interrumpió

Disculpame un ratito – dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación para contestar el teléfono

Está bien – respondió la morena

-… Hey, sí, estoy en la habitación de una amiga, le he venido a pedir unos apuntes… pasarás por acá? Bue..bueno.. te espero, es la habitación de Santana, si la recuerdas.. Adios, yo también… - Finalizó cortando la llamada

- Ya Em, en que estábamos? – Dijo la rubia un poco desanimada

- Ah, pues los apuntes, respondió la morena, notando el animo de la rubia – Estás bien?

- Ehh… Sí, si, claro, Solo que… - Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta

- Hanna! Cariño soy yo – Dijo una morena de voz refinada

- En un momento salgo… - llegó a decir la rubia

Cariño….? Porque le ha dicho cariño..? Ella… ella tiene novia? Será la chica con la que la vi? – La mente de Emily empezó a imaginar cosas, empezó a sentir… celos, sí esa era la palara, no quería que nadie bese a su linda rubia, que nadie la toque, solamente ella.

Ella..? ella es… - dijo la morena

Si Emily, ella es Megan, mi novia – Respondió la rubia sin mirarla a los ojos


	8. Plan Fields

Emily quedó helada, no se había esperado la respuesta de la rubia que en algún momento pudo haber sido suya

Hanna… tu, tu… estás saliendo con alguien… - Dijo la morena mirando al piso, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el estómago, y sintiendo como un hueco crecia cada vez mas, al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Amor, ya estoy aca… - Dijo una morena que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la habitación de las morochas

Emm, hola Meg, bueno ella es Emily, ella es… una buena amiga, vine a pedirle unos apuntes nada mas – Explico Hanna tratando de sonar natural, pues la respuesta que le había dado Emily la dejó pensando

Hola Emily, Megan Sellers, un gusto – dijo la morena

Ho…Hola, Emily Fields… - Respondió la otra morena tratando de sonar normal

Todo esto es tu culpa Emily, tu rechazaste a Hanna, ella era lo mejor que te había pasado, y aún asi dejaste que tus miedos te superaran y ahora eres una egoísta porque no quieres que ella esté con Megan, una morena que indudablemente se parece mucho a mi…, tengo que dejarla ser felíz, ella le dará lo que yo no pude. Pensó Emily, mirando a la nada, cuando otra morena echa furia entraba por la puerta del dormitorio

No puede ser, ese estúpido cuatro ojos me las pagará por hacerle esas cosas a … - Gritó, dejando de hablar al ver a dos morenas y una rubia en su habitación

Santana, ella es..Megan, la no..novia de Hanna – dijo la morena mas alta

Novia de Hanna? Oh, Hola Megan, Santana López, un gusto

Hola, Megan Sellers, bueno cariño, nos vamos? Te invitaré a almorzar – Dijo la morena a la rubia

Claro Meg, vamos , hasta luego chicas – Dijo despidiéndose algo desanimada de las otras dos

Cuando la pareja salió del cuarto, Santana empezó a atacar a Emily con sus preguntas

EMILY! COMO HAS DEJADO QUE TU RUBIA TENGA NOVIA, PENSE QUE LA QUERIAS, QUE LA RECUPERARÍAS O ALGO, PERO.. ELLA, NOVIA! Y TU! – Dijo Santana algo alterada

Olvidalo Santana, Megan le da todo lo que yo no pude darle… yo tenia miedo a que me vean con ella, no quería aceptar los sentimientos que tenía por ella, ahora ella… está con Megan – Dijo triste Emily

No! No te vas a rendir, me oiste? Para algo tienes como amiga a Santana López

Gracias San, ya veremos , pero, al entrar que decías, que el cuatro ojos qué? – preguntó curiosa Emily

Dios, el estúpido cuatro ojos, Artie, le hiso daño a Britt, el.. el, casi la viola o nose como llamarlo!, le dijo estúpida – Dijo Santana haciendo que la vena de su cuello saltara, por la rabia que sentía contra el muchacho.

Tranquila Lopez, y qué haces aca, en vez de consolar a tu rubia?

Estuve con ella hace un rato y…

Bien Lopez, no pierdes el tiempo – Dijo Emily pícaramente

Cállate Fields! Yo… yo la quiero invitar a salir, una cita, pero, ella.. ella tu sabes… Y si no está en mi "acera"?

Que? Expresate bien Lopez, que te ha pasado, últimamente te trabas al hablar como Finessa cuando trata de hablarle a Berry.

QUIERO DECIR, QUE BRITTANY NO ES GAY, LESBIANA, LIBANESA, O COMO COÑO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA! Ahora me entiende tu pequeño cerebro de elefante?

No te desquites conmigo López, eso déjamelo a mi, ella va en mi clase, recuerdas? Ahí es donde tu amiga Emily Fields, entra en acción – Dijo Emily con una sonrisa

Gracias Emily Atrasada por Megan Fields – Respondió Santana , recibiendo un cojin lanzado por su amiga

No me digas así, suficiente tengo con verla con otra morena. Sabes, me voy a dormir, mañana hablaré con tu rubia – Dijo Emily colocándose unos shorts y un top como pijama

Porque escondes todo ese cuerpo Fields? – Dijo Santana mirando a Emily

Cualquiera diría que quieres conmigo Lopez, jajajaja.

Hasta mañana Fields, sueña con tu pequeña rubia, la que te atrasó – Dijo la morena mas pequeña

JA JA JA, Qué graciosa Santana, sueña con a la que tu llamas gnomo y tanto detestas. – Concluyó apagando la luz.

La luz empezaba a colarse por las ventanas del cuarto de las morenas, ambas dormían plácidamente, cuando un sonido las levantó

Fields, apaga esa mierda, antes que te la tire – Amenazó Santana, tratanto de callar al despertador

Levantate osciosa, o no te acuerdas que hoy hablaré con tu rubia? – Respondió Emily

Ya estoy en la ducha Fields…

Santana me voy, llevaré tarde, cuando vuelva te cuento como fue todo, okey? – Gritó Emily para que la morena en la ducha la escuchada

Ya Fields, gracias, veré si veo a tu rubia en mi clase

Y con estas últimas palabras Emily se fue camino a su clase, entró por la puerta, y se dio cuenta que aun el maestro no había llegado, buscó un sitio vacio encontró uno casi el final del aula, llegó hasta el, dejó su maleta a un lado y se sentó a jugar con su celular un rato

Hola… te molesta si me siento a tu costado? – Dijo una rubia

Ah Hola, tu eres Brittany, verdad? No no me molesta – Dijo Emily sonriéndole

Si, ¿Cómo sabias? – Preguntó Emily algo confundida

Pues, soy amiga de Santana, Santana Lopez, ella, puede que me haya hablado un poco de ti – Dijo la morena acordándose de su amiga

Eres amiga de Santi?

Si, soy su compañera de cuarto

Solo su compañera de cuarto? – Indagó Brittany, en realidad no sabia porque le había preguntado eso, solo lo dijo, temiendo por la respuesta de la morena, tal vez lo que sentía eran celos, de que esa atractiva morena, sea algo mas de SU morena.

Si, solo somos amigas, y ustedes? – Dijo Emily a Brittany insinuándole algo.

Emmm, pues si, yo acabo de terminar con mi novio…,pero sí, Santi y yo somos amigas – Respondió algo nostálgica la rubia

Disculpa que sea tan directa contigo Brittany, pero sientes algo por Santana, o te gusta? – Preguntó Emily, cosa de lo que se arrepintió al momento, pero ella no era de andar con rodeos, todo era claro y rápido,

Yo…yo… por qué lo dices Emily? – Preguntó nerviosa Brittany

Simple y pura curiosidad – Respondió la morena.

En eso llegó un moreno, algo molesto con una caminata rápida hacia el sitio de la rubia, haciendo que ella se esperara lo peor.


End file.
